


Bubblegum

by horrific-space (richiespacedust1)



Series: Kill the Competition - Chicago AU [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Character Death, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, M/M, Murder, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richiespacedust1/pseuds/horrific-space
Summary: “You know how people have these little habits that get you down?Like... Bernie.Bernie liked to chew gum.No, not chew, pop.So I came home this one day,And I'm really irritated.I'm looking for a little bit o' sympathy.And there's Bernie lyin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'.No, not chewin'.Poppin'. So, I said to him, I said "You pop that gum one more time."And he did.So, I took the shotgun off the wall,And I fired two warning shots.Into his head.”





	Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> This story has graphic depictions of murder, and death. So, please read at your own risk.

Tony walked through the front door of their little Chicago apartment, fuming silently. His boyfriend, Sean, was already home. And, like usual, his small frame was spread across the couch, a beer in hand.

_He better not be chewing gum._ Before he could even finish the thought, there was a loud _pop!_ and Sean smiled at him. "Hey, baby, how was work?" He asked, popping the gum yet again. Tony flinched at the sound, and snapped "Sean Patrick Conlon, you pop that gum one more time." Seeming to take it as a challenge instead of a threat, Sean blew a large bubble, and popped it. The sound rang out, and Tony screamed.

"That's it! I'm fucking done with this shit!" His eyes drifted to the shotgun that was hung on the wall. The shotgun with the words S.P. Conlon messily carved into the barrel by a young hand. A box of slugs sat on the mantel beneath it, and Tony got an idea. Albeit, not a good one. Without another word, he walked over to it, and took it down gently, examining the gun with a small smile. 

"Baby, what are you doing with my gun? Tony?" Sean's voice was wary, but Tony knew he trusted him. "You're not gonna shoot me, are you Tony?" He laughed. "Not over something as silly as this, are you? Tony?" Tony could feel his boyfriend's eyes on him as he reached for the slugs.

"Of course not, doll." He smiled, pointing the loaded gun at Sean. Sean scrambled to sit up, reaching for Tony. "No, no, no, baby, put the gun down. Please, Tony, I ain't done nothing wrong. Tony, you're _scaring_ me." Sean's voice was dripping with fear, and he was trembling. "Tony, baby, if this is about the gum, I won't ever do it again. Promise! Just, please, baby, rethink what you're doing."

"Oh, sweetheart, I know exactly what I'm doing." With that, he aimed, and pulled the trigger once, twice, as Sean cried his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This work, and the series, is still a work in progress, so expect it to change a bit. (more will probably be added to this part)


End file.
